Ron's Evil Secret
by S-leonie6
Summary: m/m slash. Malfoy wants Ron, Harry wants Ron and Hermione well, she wants Malfoy .... or is it Ron?! And as for Ron .. well, Malfoy's a gr8 lay, Hermione's part of his 3sum and Harry .... just don't go there! R/D
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Summery: Set in there seventh year, Ron has a fairly big secret and he certainly doesn't want anyone to find out. So what happens when his girlfriend of two years finds out? Will she tell everybody? And will anybody actually believe her? Some slash.  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Ron's Evil Secret  
  
Chapter One  
  
By  
  
Stacey Leonie Kendall  
  
~*~  
  
Ron Weasley looked nothing short of petrified as he made his way up to the girls dormitories. He knew that, once he reached his destination, he would he getting a whole lot of hassle, a lot more screaming and probably some tears, but it was something that had to be done. Within minutes, Ron would be face to face with his girlfriend and he knew he wouldn't be receiving a friendly welcome or any other kind of welcome for that matter. Given the way he had treated her, he wouldn't expect anything less from the pretty blonde.  
  
Finally reaching his destination, he stood outside the door nervously. His heart was beating loudly in his ribcage, so loudly in fact, he could hear it drumming in his ears quite clearly. Not only that, but his many freckles stood out more than ever from his pale face.  
  
Ron gazed at the gold plaque on the door in front of him, which read seventh-years, for a moment. His blue eyes were slightly narrowed, obviously wondering whether he should just run for it well he still had the chance, but he couldn't just sit around and wait for his ex girlfriend to tell everyone his secret, could he?  
  
"Bloody hell!" He breathed, coming out of his trance.  
  
He backed away from the door quickly, looking almost panic stricken. As if realising what he was about to do, Ron ran down the girl's staircase and out of sight without looking back.  
  
Inside the dorm room sat Lavender Brown. Her eyes were red and puffy from hours of crying and her long hair looked matted. She had been in a state of absolute shock ever since she had found out about Ron's secret.  
  
When Lavender had first found out she had stood rooted to the spot in astonishment for a couple of seconds before throwing a rather large book at him, which had hit Ron in the stomach, causing him to double up in pain. She had screamed at him, perfectly aware that everybody in Gryffindor Tower, if not the entire castle could probably hear her, but at that moment she hadn't cared.  
  
Lavender knew she had scared him. The look on Ron's pale face had told her that much before he had almost tripped over his own feet, running out of her dormitory. Although they'd had their fair share of arguments throughout their two year relationship, she doubted whether he had ever seen her so angry.  
  
Eventually it had ended with Lavender grabbing her wand in a fit of rage and threatening to curse him if he didn't leave.  
  
She hated him for what he had done to her. She hated him almost as much as she loved him. Why had the person she loved cheated on her?  
  
To be continued ...  
  
*SLK* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything, well, apart from a few CD's, a pile of books and a very rubbish computer. So don't sue.  
  
Ron's Evil Secret Chapter Two  
  
By Stacey Leonie Kendall ~*~  
  
Ron sat on his four-poster bed, twisting his rather large hands together nervously. Behind him sat Malfoy, who was massaging Ron, wearing only his boxers. He didn't seen to have a care in the world, unlike the red headed boy sitting in front of him.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Weasley," he said, a wicked smile upon his handsome face. "She's too mortified to tell anyone."  
  
"You don't know her like I do, alright Malfoy!" Ron said angrily, turning around to face the blonde Slytherin.  
  
Malfoy's evil smile twisted into an even bigger grin. He loved it when Ron got angry. It suited his handsome features so well and made him look unbelievably sexy. Hell, Ron looked sexy whatever emotion showed on his freckled face.  
  
"Fucking hell Weasley, you're damn sexy when you're angry. Did you know that?" he whispered, leaning closer to Ron who didn't move to widen the gap between them.  
  
Malfoy didn't have far to go before his lips touched Ron's, his mouth moving open and hot over Ron's own lips. Seconds later, he felt Ron part his lips and without hesitation, Malfoy plunged his tongue into the red heads mouth. It was nothing but pure, mindless pleasure for Malfoy as he kissed Ron with all the passion he possessed. He could hear Ron breathing heavily as he ended one kiss and started another. Desperately needing more, Malfoy touched Ron's muscular body, pressing his hardness against Ron's side as he did so.  
  
"Malfoy - fucking hell -" Ron groaned in pleasure as Malfoy slid his hands down over Ron's ribcage and down towards his jeans, unbuttoning them quickly. Ron fell back onto his bed instantly, arching his body as Malfoy fell on top of him. However, their lovemaking was brought to an end as the door opened without warning, revealing a very flushed Hermione Granger.  
  
"Oh, it's Granger," Malfoy said darkly, pulling himself up from on top of Ron and looking over at Hermione. "What's up with you?"  
  
Ron pulled himself back up into a sitting position, looking very hot and watching Hermione with mild interested. She was glancing over her shoulder, obviously checking that she hadn't been followed.  
  
Not seeming at all satisfied, she shut the door quietly behind her, hastily using a charm to lock it. She let out a nervous sigh and then proceeded towards Ron's bed and sat down next to the red head, who had now placed himself on the end of his four-poster bed.  
  
"I think Harry knows something." She said. "He's been asking all sorts of questions."  
  
"Not you as well," Malfoy said. "Relax Granger, we're here to have a good time, remember?"  
  
Hermione looked at Malfoy and then at Ron, frowning slightly. Both of them were sweaty and their lips were red and swollen.  
  
"You started without me again?" She said simply.  
  
"Come on, let's get things started." Malfoy said, not answering her question.  
  
Hermione didn't protest as Malfoy began to undress her. Ron watched closely until she was wearing nothing but her bra and knickers. Malfoy then moved to sit behind her, massaging Hermione just as he had done for Ron moments before.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione hungrily for a few minutes and then moved forward, kissing her passionately, obviously not being able to wait any longer.  
  
To be continued ...  
  
*SLK* 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything. Well, I own a cat. He's black and white and his name is Minstrel. :0P  
  
Ron's Evil Secret Chapter Three  
  
By Stacey Leonie Kendall ~*~  
  
An hour later, Malfoy left the room to tidy up his messy blonde hair. Ron and Hermione remained in the dorm room, getting dressed in silence.  
  
Ron starred at Hermione closely as she pulled her T-shirt over her head. He watched as she bit into her lower lip, causing it to bleed slightly. She seemed to be glaring at the door, as if expecting it to burst open at any moment. He didn't like seeing her like this.  
  
"Harry is out playing Quidditch, Hermione. There's a match remember? Everybody's at the pitch." Ron said, but it didn't seem to help Hermione feel any better.  
  
"Aren't you afraid that he might catch us, Ron." Hermione asked, her voice shaking slightly as if she couldn't think of anything worse.  
  
In truth, Ron was utterly terrified at the mere thought of Harry walking in and catching him having sex, not only with Hermione, but Malfoy as well. Ron certainly didn't want anyone thinking he was gay.  
  
"I mean, what would we say?"  
  
Ron frowned slightly. What was he supposed to say? Providing Harry didn't murder him on the spot of course. 'Oh, sorry mate! Couldn't be helped. I'm only shagging your mortal enemy because well, quite frankly he's just so damn shag-able and I'm also shagging your girlfriend at the same time because she isn't just the love of your life, she's the love of my life as well. But hey, you can join in if you want to.'  
  
Somehow he doubted whether he'd even have time to explain, since he'd probably be dead before he got the chance to even look up. But then, wasn't the thought of Harry, or anyone else catching them part of the fun?  
  
"Look," said Ron, pulling his Hogwarts robes over his shoulders. "I'll go check that they haven't come back -"  
  
Just as Ron was about to leave the door burst open and in stepped a rather insane looking Lavender. However, she wasn't looking directly at them. Instead she was looking over her shoulder, talking to someone else in a very loud voice. Ron wondered why he hadn't heard her coming up the boy's staircase as she was shouting at such a loud volume.  
  
"I'm not mad!" she was saying. "Come on, come and look for yourself!"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione breathed.  
  
Harry didn't seem at all shocked to see them standing there. If anything, he looked puzzled.  
  
"Lavender," he said, "It's just Ron and Hermione! I very much doubt that anything going on between them. Right guys?"  
  
'Bloody hell.' Ron thought. 'Malfoy you'd better stay in the fucking bathroom or else I'll personally kick the shit out of you myself. Well, that's if Lavender doesn't kill me first.' She was glaring at Ron in a most terrifying way.  
  
"Where is he?" Lavender hissed.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked, trying to look innocent. He looked over at Hermione, who looked guilty enough for the both of them.  
  
'Shit, fuck, bugger.' He thought. How was he going to get out of this one?  
  
"Don't try to act all innocent with me, Ron Weasley." She said, jabbing a finger in his chest. "I think you know who I mean - "  
  
"Lavender - " Harry started; looking slightly scared of her now.  
  
"Where is he?" Lavender said, ignoring Harry completely. "Where's Draco Malfoy?"  
  
'Uh oh.'  
  
Harry was laughing nervously now. He looked around the room, waiting for either Ron or Hermione to say something, however, he didn't seem to notice how panicky Hermione looked.  
  
"Don't be stupid Lavender!" Ron barked. "Why would we have filth like that in Gryffindor Tower?"  
  
"I've been here with Ron since the m-match begun," Hermione said, there was a slight quiver in her voice as she spoke. "I was helping him with his - Potion's essay."  
  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Lavender finally lost it. "HE'S BEEN GETTING BETTER GRADES THAN YOU SINCE FIFTH YEAR, GRANGER!"  
  
"Erm, Lavender?" Harry spoke up. By the look on Harry's face, he thought Lavender was completely off her rocker. "Do you want me to get Parvati for you?"  
  
"Your in on it too, aren't you Granger?" Lavender said, not showing any signs that she had heard Harry. "Your shagging Ron too, aren't you? Harry, there cheating on us!"  
  
"I'll take her to Parvati," Harry offered, placing his hands on Lavender's shoulders and steering her out of the room.  
  
"I'll go with you." Hermione said in a rush and although Ron could hear Lavender begging Harry to believe her, they left the room without a struggle.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron muttered as he ran a shaking hand through his thick, red hair. "I'm going to kill Malfoy!"  
  
"God Weasel. You say the nicest things."  
  
Ron looked towards the doorway and saw Malfoy leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his broad chest tightly.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" He asked, not moving from the doorway.  
  
"Fucking hell!" Ron almost hissed. "Will you get in here and close the bloody door? Harry might come back."  
  
"So?" Malfoy smiled, closing the door and moving to sit next to him on the bed.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron said, gritting his teeth. He felt the Slytherin's hand move across his back and slide underneath his t-shirt, but Ron didn't react. "I'm shagging the guys girlfriend and his bloody worst enemy. He's the last person I want to find out."  
  
"Probably be jealous," Malfoy muttered in a husky voice that made Ron shiver. "I think he wants you as much I as do."  
  
'Fuck!' Ron thought. 'Okay. Now I have to beat the shit out of him, which means I can't shag him anymore. God damn you Malfoy.'  
  
"What the hell are you on about Malfoy." He said, trying to control his voice.  
  
"He wants you, Weasley. All to himself." Malfoy leaned in close. Ron could feel his breath on the back of his neck. "He's not going to get you though because you're mine."  
  
To be continued ...  
  
*SLK* 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Summery: Shock horror! Is Ron really losing his mind - Or could it all just be a dream ---  
  
Ron's Evil Secret Chapter Four  
  
By Stacey Leonie Kendall ~*~  
  
Ron didn't move to widen the gap between them and he didn't resist when their lips touched either. The kiss made Ron ache. They both gasped for breath as each kiss ended and another began, the passion building between them. Ron had never been kissed with such passion and hunger before, not by any girl anyway. When Malfoy's hands started to move over his trembling body, Ron went crazy with desire.  
  
"Oh God! Fucking hell, Weasley."  
  
Any control that Ron might have had, disappeared with the sound of Malfoy's husky voice. Suddenly he needed to be the one in control. His mouth was hungry, kissing every part of Malfoy's gorgeous body, tasting his swollen lips, his hands moving to explore every part of his body -  
  
"Ron,"  
  
"Mal -" Hang on, that was weird. Ron's eyes fluttered open. "You've never called me Ron before."  
  
"Huh," A voice came from beside him. "Of course I have! I mean, I might have called you dumb a couple of times, because, let's face it, when you say things like that - anyway, what else would you like me to call you?"  
  
The person standing beside him moved to open his hangings. Suddenly, the room filled with sunlight as the curtains were thrown back too, and for the first time, Ron could see who was standing beside him.  
  
"Harry!" Ron breathed, suddenly feeling the need to pull the covers right over his head. "What the hell are you doing in here?"  
  
"Waking you up of course," Harry smiled as he sat down beside him.  
  
Ron felt very flushed. His best friend was sitting beside him, he wasn't - well, he wasn't wearing much under the thick covers and with the dream he had just been having about - well, Ron was very glad that Harry hadn't noticed his - predicament.  
  
"This is my room," Ron squeaked. He knew he was stating the obvious, but he didn't know what else to say. Harry was looking at him very strangely, which didn't make him feel much better.  
  
"I know that. Your lucky to have your own room, mate. I would kill to be a Prefect. It's worth it just so you can have somewhere to be alone."  
  
"Yeah, right." Ron said slowly. "Look Harry, I need to get ready -"  
  
"Of course," Harry said, leaning towards him.  
  
"What the bloody hell -"  
  
But Ron didn't have chance to say anything else as Harry lips touched his. Fucking hell, I'm kissing my bloody best friend. This is really messed up. Not only was he shagging Malfoy and having an affair with Hermione, but he was now snogging is best mate.  
  
"Harry!" Ron muttered, pulling as far away from Harry as he could. "I'm s- straight."  
  
The smile on Harry's face scared Ron. He looked almost crazy and he certainly looked as though he didn't care whether Ron was straight, gay or whatever the hell he was.  
  
"Keep telling your self that, Ron," Harry whispered, leaning in for another kiss, however, Ron pulled back, hitting his head on the headboard as he did so.  
  
"I'm straight." Ron repeated, sounding determined. He was straight.  
  
Harry sighed. "Ron," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "I know about you and Malfoy."  
  
'Uh oh'  
  
"Me and Malfoy?" Ron laughed nervously, pushing his very red hair back from his eyes. "I don't know what Lavender's been saying, but -"  
  
"Shhhh," Harry lifted his hand to push back the remaining strands off hair that covered Ron's very blue eyes. "I knew before she shouted her mouth off, but don't worry. It just proved to me that you don't want girls. Your not straight, Ron. And now that you have me, why would you want Malfoy?"  
  
Bloody hell. He was in some sort of nightmare. He had to be dreaming. Ron closed his eyes tightly, opening them again after a few seconds, but Harry was sill there, sitting in front of him and smiling that crazy smile.  
  
"W-what about Hermione?" He asked, trying to find something, anything that would get him out of this nightmare.  
  
Ron didn't want to hurt Harry, but he didn't fancy him because, well, he was a bloke! Harry was Harry, his best friend, his partner in crime. He would do anything for Harry, but he certainly wouldn't sleep with the guy. How sick would that be! It was different with Malfoy. It was hot and passionate and it was all the things that Ron would never find in anyone else, not even Hermione, who he had loved for years and couldn't have because she belonged to Harry. Now it turned out that Harry wanted him, not their other best friend. Could this get anymore twisted?  
  
"She'll understand," Harry whispered, his eyes sparkling. "I doubt that she'll go off the deep end like Lavender, but she'll get over it in time."  
  
Ron would have smiled, however, given the fact that he appeared to be in an incredibly bad situation, Ron managed to stop himself. Obviously Harry didn't know about Hermione being part of their 'sessions' because he would have said something. Ron happened to know that Hermione was very much over Harry, having been in love with Malfoy for months.  
  
"I want you so badly." Harry's voice was hoarse, and his hand trembled as he ran it back and forth over Ron's bear arm, which made the red head shiver.  
  
"What if we get caught?" Ron squeaked. He tried to push himself away from Harry, but he couldn't get any further away from him, short of being sucked into the wall. Ron felt an over welling feeling of fear wash over him.  
  
"I don't care," Harry moved forward and enveloped him in a hard kiss that made his lip bleed. "I don't care what anyone thinks anymore."  
  
"Harry, please." Ron started to beg. "I don't want this."  
  
"Yes - you - do." Harry whispered between kisses, pushing back Ron's covers with one hand, revealing his naked body.  
  
*SLK*  
  
Authors note: Well that took a bit of a twist. This part of the story was unplanned - apart for the dream bit. I just started writing and this is what came out. I was actually going to say that Hermione loved Ron, but I thought that would be a little too much. Ron's great, but I can't have everyone going after him. And anyway, I thought it would add something to the story, if I said Hermione was in love with Malfoy.  
  
Here's how it goes, if you don't already understand: -  
  
Ron wanted Hermione, but she started going out with Harry. Ron and Lavender were going out (2 years). Harry and Hermione are going out (2 ½ years) Ron, Malfoy and Hermione are having an affair together. Ron wants Malfoy, although he doesn't think of it as being gay. Malfoy wants Ron. Harry wants Ron also - And as for Hermione, she loves Malfoy, however, she also has feelings for Ron hence the threesome.  
  
And no - Lavender doesn't want Hermione - she's just gone crazy, having been rejected by the very good-looking, handsome and intelligent Ron Weasley  
  
Now don't be too hard on me because I've never written a SLASH story before. Please review. No flames, but you can tell me how to improve bits if you like. Thank you. I THINK I'm excepting anonymous reviews now. I thought I was before, but someone told me I wasn't so thank you to who ever that was. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but if Ron's for sale, I might be tempted!  
  
Summery: I think fame has finally gone to Harry's head. Oh dear, that can't be good.  
  
Ron's Evil Secret Chapter Five  
  
By Stacey Leonie Kendall ~*~  
  
"Harry," Ron mumbled through Harry's wet kisses. "Have you gone mad?"  
  
Harry didn't answer. Instead he pulled back to look at his friend, taking in the sight before him. Ron tried to grab the covers, but Harry pulled them away.  
  
"Your off your rocker," Ron muttered. He was in complete shock. Was this really his best friend? The famous Harry Potter, the boy he had risked his life for in the past. Ron tried to convince himself that Harry was under some sort of spell. Maybe he could just reach for his wand and -  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked his green eyes were narrowed. He had grabbed hold of Ron's wrist, preventing the red headed Gryffindor from reaching for his wand, which had been placed on his nightstand the night before.  
  
"You've lost it." Ron breathed.  
  
"So you keep saying," Harry said darkly, not letting go of Ron's wrist.  
  
"This doesn't make sense."  
  
"It makes perfect sense." Harry smiled. "After all, you are the most important person in my life, Ron. The thing I would miss the most."  
  
"That was just a game Harry - I mean - you didn't, not in that way!"  
  
Harry looked puzzled. Was he expecting Ron to feel the same? The red head wasn't sure of anything anymore.  
  
"I know you want the same Ron," Harry frowned. He placed a hand on Ron's freckled shoulder, pushing him back slowly. Ron felt powerless. He couldn't do anything to stop his best friend from getting what he wanted. He felt weak as Harry tightened the grip around his wrist.  
  
Just as Harry was about to lean towards him, Ron felt a gust of cold air wash over him. Draco Malfoy had appeared from under his invisibility cloak, looking very angry and ready to kill.  
  
"Get the fucking hell away from him scar face," Malfoy hissed. Ron had never seen Malfoy look so angry. Nor had he ever seen Harry move so fast, which was saying a lot since Harry had been the Gryffindor Seeker for seven years.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry hissed back.  
  
Ron pulled the covers back over him quickly. Harry hadn't noticed any of his best friends movements, he was too busy giving Malfoy his most devil star, but Malfoy didn't seem to be effected by Harry's attempts to scare him.  
  
"Didn't you hear me the first time Potter? I'm sure Weasley doesn't want your slimy hands all over him."  
  
"I doubt that very much Malfoy," Harry sniggered. "You might as well leave now. He doesn't want YOUR hands all over him."  
  
"Actually -" Ron tried to say, but they weren't going to let him have a say even though he was at the centre of the problem. Ron sat back and watched the drama unfold. For a moment he wondered whether they were fighting over him or trying to prove who could get him.  
  
"I didn't hear him complaining," Malfoy sneered, looking at Ron and then back at Harry. "And I don't think Granger was complaining either. In fact, neither of them could get enough."  
  
Harry laughed almost evilly.  
  
"Whatever Malfoy. As if they'd touch you when they've both got me."  
  
The Slytherin's face relaxed for a couple of seconds and then broke out into a smile that spread across his pale face and gave him an almost smug look. His eyes twinkled slightly as he folded his arms tightly across his chest.  
  
"So - it's finally happened. All the fame has gone to your head scar face. Can't think why."  
  
Malfoy said this more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"Well," Harry said gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "At least I matter. Unlike scum like you."  
  
"You think so, Potter," Malfoy smiled, looking straight at Harry. Ron didn't even try to speak.  
  
"Weasley and the Mudblood - your two best friends in the whole world - chose to fuck me instead of you. Now what does that tell you?"  
  
"Liar." Harry hissed.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron spoke up with as much confidence as he could muster. "Don't call Hermione a Mudblood. She was good enough to shag after all."  
  
Harry's green eyes darkened underneath his glasses.  
  
"You did!" Harry spat. "Hermione actually slept with you!"  
  
"Of course she did." Malfoy said sounding almost bored now. "But I only did it because I was after the Weasel."  
  
"Malfoy -" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Oh come on, Weasley," Malfoy looked at him through narrowed eyes. "You were in love with the little Mudblood -"  
  
"Don't -" Ron started hotly.  
  
"Don't Weasel!" Malfoy spoke loudly. "I'm a Slytherin. What do you expect?"  
  
"So you used her - to get to - to me?" Ron sounded surprised.  
  
"Your fucking sick Malfoy!" Harry spat. "You probably put some sort of spell on them -"  
  
"Are you still here Snitch boy?" Malfoy smiled.  
  
"Didn't you hear me Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, Snitch boy. I heard you loud and clear." Malfoy sniggered. "I never tried to rape any of my friends, now did I? I can't blame you for your choices. After all, Weasley is so god damn fine -"  
  
Harry went red in the face and opened his month to say something, but Malfoy hadn't finished.  
  
"But forcing yourself on your faithful sidekick here. How low can you sink, Potter?"  
  
"You can't judge anyone, Malfoy," Harry whispered. "With a father like yours -"  
  
"Leave my father out of this, Potter. I'm nothing like him."  
  
"No," Harry smiled. "You haven't even got the guts to become a Death Eater."  
  
"You don't know anything about it."  
  
"Or are you already following Voldemort's orders?" Harry continued. "Going to send him Ron to try and get to me, are you?"  
  
"I don't follow anyone, scar face," Malfoy said calmly. "And I wouldn't be sending him your trusty sidekick even if I was because he's mine. I'd much rather kill you myself."  
  
"Try it you dirty-fucked up-Slytherin!"  
  
"I'd take that back if you like your face the way it is." Malfoy whispered. "Although, I can't see why you would."  
  
Ron could see that Malfoy was holding his wand tightly in his pocket now, but it was too late for him to warn his fellow Gryffindor. Harry threw himself at Malfoy. However, the blonde Slytherin was much too quick for the famous Harry Potter. He pulled out his wand and stunned Harry, who went flying across the room and hit Ron's bedside table.  
  
"What the bloody hell! What are you doing?" Ron shouted. He threw his robes on and jumped off his four-poster bed to kneel beside Harry on the floor.  
  
"Saving you Weasley," Malfoy said sounding indifferent. "Don't I get a thank you or maybe we could have a quick one while he's lying on the floor Stunned."  
  
"He's got a pulse." Ron breathed and laughed nervously.  
  
"Pity." Malfoy said darkly. He sat on the end of Ron's bed, waiting for the red headed Gryffindor to join him.  
  
"I should take him to the hospital wing." Ron sighed running a hand through his hair. "Why did you have to lose your temper, Malfoy?"  
  
"I didn't," Malfoy really did seem angry now. "And I'd be careful if I were you. Just because your good-looking enough to shag me, doesn't mean you won't go the same way as scar face if your not careful."  
  
Ron sighed again. He didn't seem at all bothered about Malfoy's threat. In fact, he seemed quite used to them.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked sitting next to Malfoy, but the blonde Slytherin shot up as soon as he did so making the red head jump.  
  
"I'll tell you what you need to do, Weasel," Malfoy hissed picking up his invisibility clock and turning to face Ron for the last time.  
  
"You have to make a choice between me and Potter."  
  
"What -" Ron muttered as if he couldn't quite hear the words.  
  
"You heard me Ron!" Malfoy whispered dangerously. "Me or Potter and no Mudblood's on the side. And don't make the wrong choice!"  
  
And with that Malfoy left the room, slamming the door behind him. Ron was left sitting on his bed, his mouth slightly open and his best friend out cold on the floor beside him. Who was Ron going to choose? His best friend who he'd known for seven years or Malfoy who he'd hated for nearly as long as that? He'd been through so much with Harry. He'd risked his life for him.  
  
'Yes,' said an evil little voice inside of Ron's head. 'But he stole Hermione from me.'  
  
"No he didn't," Ron said to himself frowning. "He didn't know -"  
  
'He must have known.' Ron thought. 'And he tried to rape me.'  
  
"Harry Potter, my best mate, tried to force himself on me." Ron whispered his eyes wide as if realising it for the first time. "After everything I've done for him."  
  
*SLK*  
  
Authors note: Wow! That took a long time. Sorry about that, College work you know. My mind has been everywhere what with the fifth book, my community and grades to consider. I've been getting some good reviews so I hope you lot like this one as much as the last four. I'm just playing it by ear with this one although I do have an idea about the ending. Who do you think Ron will go for? And join my community too. It's devoted to the Harry Potter books and there's even a Ron The Great link!  
  
Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and kind words. Keep reviewing people. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything - Ummm, anybody want to bid on King Weasley?  
  
Summery: Between Malfoy, Hermione, Lavender and Harry, will Ron finally lose his mind?  
  
Ron's Evil Secret Chapter Six  
  
By Stacey Leonie Kendall ~*~  
  
The clattering of plates, people chatting and sharing the latest gossip, it all sounded like a dull hum in Ron's head as he sat alone in the Great Hall, his food left untouched in front of him. Occasionally the red head would glance over towards the Slytherin table where Malfoy was sitting with his very large, extremely stupid bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy had a smug look on this face, Ron noticed, as if he had been up to something evil.  
  
Ron couldn't quite fathom out how he'd got himself into such a mess. Harry was his best friend, there for him no matter what - or that used to do the case. They had spent summers together - but Malfoy. He was something else. The red head hated the slimy git sometimes, but that only added to the heat and passion between them. When Ron thought about the things they had done together, he would blush. The way Malfoy kissed him left him wanting more. The feel of there bodies moving together was something Ron could never give up.  
  
Choosing between Malfoy and Harry would be extremely difficult, however, what with Harry's shocking behaviour, the choice had been made slightly easer. Ron still couldn't picture himself turning his back on Harry, his best mate for seven bloody years, though. And there was Hermione to consider -  
  
"Not looking your normal happy self, are you Ron?" A voice spoke in the distance. "Everything not going your way for once?"  
  
Ron tore his eyes away from Malfoy and fixed his gaze on the person in front of him.  
  
"L-lavender?" Ron said sounding slightly shocked.  
  
The last time Ron had seen his ex girlfriend, she had been a blubbering mess, but now she was standing in front of him, a look of smugness and over welling hatred written all over her pretty face.  
  
"How are you?" he asked with a quiver in his voice. "You're looking better since - well -"  
  
Lavender didn't even acknowledge his question. Instead she leaned in close to him, resting her weight on her hands, which were gripping the edge of the table tightly.  
  
"I'd be careful if I were you, Ron." She spoke dangerously, glancing over at Malfoy for a second and then back at Ron. "After all, I know quite a bit about you. Things that you wouldn't want others to know."  
  
"W-what are you talking about, Lavender?"  
  
Lavender laughed. "Does the name Malfoy ring a bell?"  
  
"Shut up." Ron hissed looking around him to make sure that no one was listening.  
  
"That's right," Lavender bit back. "Wouldn't want people to know that you've taken up with a Death Eater, would you? Good old Ron Weasley - a member of the Order - shagging Malfoy the Death Eater."  
  
"Malfoy isn't a Death -"  
  
"I don't want to hear you sticking up for your boyfriend thank you." Lavender hissed, her face filling with even more hatred. "Just remember what I said."  
  
"You're actually threatening me?" Ron couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yes, Ron," Lavender said straitening up and folding her arms tightly across her chest. "I thought you'd grown a few brain cells over the last couple of years. Anyway, I've already tried to tell Harry before. Don't make me do it again."  
  
"Sure," Ron muttered, rolling his blue eyes. "Like that'll make much difference."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said sure," Ron said raising his voice a bit. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Good."  
  
And then she was gone. Ron let his head fall onto the table, banging it hard a couple of times just for good measure. He didn't need Lavender threatening him. He already had enough to worry about.  
  
What are you doing, Ron?" Came another female voice. Ron moaned loudly and forced himself to sit up.  
  
"Seeing how long it will take to knock myself out." Ron muttered.  
  
"That doesn't sound very clever -"  
  
"What do you want, Hermione?"  
  
"Well," Hermione said sitting down across from Ron and looking around nervously before continuing. "I haven't seen Harry and I'm a bit worried -"  
  
"Damn," Ron said rubbing his forehead. "Hermione, I should have told you. H- he's in the hospital wing -"  
  
"Ron, why is Harry in the hospital wing?" Demanded Hermione. "Y-you didn't get into a fight, did you? He found out, didn't he?  
  
Ron closed his eyes tightly, still rubbing his forehead, which had gone red from banging it against the table. Ron knew that he had to tell Hermione the truth. After all, she was only going to find out from Harry once he left the hospital wing.  
  
"Talking about scar face, are we?" A smug voice joined the conversation.  
  
Ron eyes fluttered open. At first the red head thought he was seeing things, but Malfoy was actually sitting beside Hermione at the Gryffindor table. He looked over towards the Slytherin table and saw Crabbe and Goyle starring at them, looking very confused, which wasn't surprising since they spent most of their time confused anyway.  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione said, sounding beside herself. "Y-you can't sit here -"  
  
"Relax Granger," Malfoy sneered. "Don't wet yourself. I'm just here to have a word with the Weasel."  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat.  
  
"I think you know what I want," Malfoy whispered dangerously. "But I can refresh your memory if you -"  
  
"No!" Ron said a little too loudly, which caused a group of second years to look up. Ron scowled at them. Seeing Ron's expression, the younger students looked away sheepishly.  
  
"Look," Ron whispered. "We'll talk about this later -"  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione was now looking from Ron to Malfoy with a frown on her face.  
  
"Weasley hasn't told you," Malfoy said in a fake shocked tone. "My word, I thought you two shared everything."  
  
"Leave it Malfoy -" Ron said with a hint of warning in his voice.  
  
"No," Hermione frowned. "I want to know."  
  
"Fine with me, Granger,"  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron hissed.  
  
"If your desperate I suppose Potter might take you back," Malfoy continued. "Mind you, his taste has changed quite a bit."  
  
"What are you -?"  
  
"I'm calling an end to - well, whatever this is," Malfoy sneered. "I'm getting bored of it really."  
  
"But - why?" Hermione spoke uneasily. She turned to Ron nervously. "Are you bored of it too?"  
  
"I -"  
  
"It's over, Mudblood," Malfoy said. "We won't be needing your services again, so to speak."  
  
"W-we?"  
  
"Yeah, see," Malfoy spoke as if he were enjoying himself. "Me and the Weasel will be continuing without you and if you tell anyone I will personally make sure -"  
  
"Malfoy that's enough -" But before Ron could continue his outburst, Hermione had stood up rather quickly, which even shocked the super cool Malfoy.  
  
"Don't bother Ron," Hermione whispered, tears building up in her brown eyes. "I can see that you've got what you want." And with that she left, looking as though she was trying not to run.  
  
"Fucking hell, Malfoy -"  
  
"Watch your language, my little Weasel." Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Malfoy - s-she was my friend."  
  
"Get over it," Malfoy sounded delighted with the harm his words had caused. "So what, you loved her and she probably loved you. Who cares?" She'll get over you -"  
  
"She didn't actually love me." Ron whispered starring at Malfoy hard. "She loved you, Malfoy."  
  
For a moment, the blonde Slytherin looked shocked, but then he quickly replaced his thunder struck expression with a smug smile.  
  
"That's her problem. Now that we've got rid of scar face and the Mudblood -"  
  
"Sodding hell, Malfoy!" Ron's voice shook with anger. "Don't you get it? They were my friends. We've been through a lot."  
  
"Yeah well," Malfoy said. His smile had disappeared from his face now. "It's time to admit that the famous, crime solving trio have reached an end." And with that he left just like the others.  
  
Ron let his head drop to rest on the table once more, banging his head harder this time. However he quickly regretted it as a pain shot through his head.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Ron said to himself. He nearly fell off his seat when the question was answered. It was Lavender, who happened to be walking passed him with her tray of half eaten food.  
  
"Bang a little harder," She whispered darkly. "Maybe, if you're lucky, you'll put yourself into a coma."  
  
He really did consider it for a minute.  
  
*SLK*  
  
I'm very glad that I've got another chapter finished. It only took me a couple of hours to come up with the general layout for this chapter because I wanted to keep it simple, but I've been changing bits plus I'm very sorry about the ending. I was having a bit of difficulty there. Sorry about that. Please, please review!! And thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story. I am trying to write faster. Thanks again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
  
Summery: After his conversation with Ron in the Great Hall, Malfoy goes to visit his enemy in the Hospital Wing.  
  
Ron's Evil Secret Chapter Seven  
  
By Stacey Leonie Kendall ~*~  
  
Harry listened for the sounds of another person carefully. The Boy-Who- Lived knew there was someone standing in the darkness, waiting calmly beside his hospital bed. He had been expecting a visitor.  
  
"A true Death Eater then," Harry whispered, sneering up at the blonde Slytherin. "Hiding in the shadows."  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped forward quietly. Only half of his face was covered in darkness now.  
  
"I don't hide, Potter," Malfoy spoke calmly. "And I assure you, I am no more a Death Eater than Dumbledore. Although, I don't see why I should have to prove myself to you."  
  
Harry looked up at the Slytherin coldly.  
  
"Don't deny it, Malfoy." Harry sneered. "You're a cold, evil, slimy bastard."  
  
"Perhaps you should be looking at yourself a bit more closely, scar head." Malfoy whispered.  
  
Malfoy smiled slightly. Harry, who was no longer sneering, narrowed his green eyes evilly. Clearly hating the fact that his words were having no effect on the blonde boy, Harry sat back in his bed, trying to look indifferent, despite the fact that Malfoy seemed to be getting the better of him yet again.  
  
"Why are you here?" Harry spat.  
  
"To warn you-"  
  
"Warn me?" Harry laughed smugly, however, his laugher was short lived. As quick as lightening, Malfoy pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it right at Harry's heart.  
  
"The only reason I didn't kill you last night, POTTER, was because of Weasley." Malfoy whispered, his voice full of hatred. "You truly are the lowest of the low. Now I'm warning you, stay away from Ron!"  
  
Harry glared at Malfoy's wand for a second and then moved to look at the Slytherin again. Trying not to look scared, he forced as smile to appear on his thin, pale face.  
  
"Ron's mine, not yours." Harry bit back. Malfoy lowered his wand, starring at Harry unblinkingly. "And you can't stand it -"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
  
Malfoy had to stop himself from shouting. Harry had clearly hit a nerve.  
  
"He'll never choose you over me."  
  
"Ron belongs to me and there's nothing you can do about it!" Draco snarled.  
  
Harry sniggered. "Bet your fathers happy for you then?"  
  
"My father is of no importance -" Malfoy started.  
  
"Doesn't know you're shagging a Weasley then?"  
  
Malfoy didn't answer.  
  
"What a shame." Harry spoke clearly. "Because you see, I thought he did - so -"  
  
'No!" Malfoy thought. 'He couldn't have! He couldn't have told him.' Malfoy felt every part of his body stiffen. For the first time in his life, Malfoy was scared. He was terrified, not for himself, but for Ron. Draco knew his father only too well. He wouldn't have to think twice about killing Ron. Another muggle-lover to add to his list, a male muggle-lover who was best friends with Harry Potter, had helped to stop Voldemort from rising in the past and was shagging his only son. Bad combination.  
  
" - I mean, there won't be any one to carry on the famous, pure blood family name now your gay, but I'm sure Daddy will be able to see past that -"  
  
"Shut up!" Malfoy spat, jabbing his wand into Harry's chest once more. "You stupid idiot! My father - he'll kill -"  
  
"You?" Harry spoke, his voice cracking slightly. "That's what I was hoping for."  
  
"No!" Malfoy whispered, gritting his teeth. "He'll kill Ron - He's going to come after Ron and he'll kill him!"  
  
There was silence, as they both grew pale. Harry tore his glare away from Malfoy's cold eyes before he spoke.  
  
"Better that," he said in a cold whisper. "Than being with you -"  
  
That was it. Malfoy couldn't take it anymore. The famous Harry Potter really was pure evil. He deserved to die. However, before Draco could utter another word, a clear, chilling scream filled the room and it didn't stop. Frightened voices filled the castle, tables and chairs being thrown about - The Death Eaters had come for Ron.  
  
*SLK*  
  
Note: I'm sorry about the wait, but this chapter been a pain in the arse to write! Basically, nothing much has happened, but in order to get to the next bit, I had to write this bit. Harry's turned evil - well, not evil - the fames gone to his head a bit ---- anyway, please, please review and thank you to all the people who have. I'm very grateful. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Summery: Malfoy has a conversation with Ginny Weasley and he swears that he will kill anyone who hurts his Weasel!  
  
Ron's Evil Secret Chapter Eight  
  
By Stacey Leonie Kendall ~*~  
  
Why was it so cold - And the silence, it seemed to go on forever. Malfoy stood in the Great Hall. Destruction filled the space around him. A few students had been in there eating, but not many. Malfoy knew that it had not been within his fathers intentions to kill anyone, student or teacher. After all, it would ruin Voldemort's great plans for the old school. No, Lucius Malfoy had only come to Hogwarts for one thing and that had been Ron Weasley, but had he succeeded?  
  
Malfoy scanned the Hall quickly, looking for any signs of the red headed Gryffindor. Seconds later, he caught a glimpse of red, but his hopes were shattered when he realised that the bright red hair definitely belonged to a Weasley, but not the one he was looking for. The blonde Slytherin frowned and pulled his robes across his chest tightly, standing tall as he stepped over broken plates and bits of food.  
  
There were only two Weasleys left at Hogwarts and as it couldn't be Ron - it had to be the youngest and only girl in their poor family, Ginny Weasley. In truth, Draco was surprised to see that she was alive given the fact that Lucius hated the whole family. In his haste to capture Ron, his father must have missed the girl.  
  
Malfoy stood in front of Ron's sister without saying anything. He knew that she was alive because he could hear her crying, however, he could not see her face as it was covered by her long, very red hair. As if sensing that she was no longer sitting by herself, Ginny moved her head to look at him. Fear filled her pretty features and her brown eyes grew wide. Clearly surprised and quite understandably terrified, she backed into the wall, trying to get away from him.  
  
"I haven't got time for this, Weasley," Malfoy spoke clearly, not moving from his spot in front of her. He knew the young Gryffindor had seen her brother being taken. He needed to know if his father had been in the school, he needed to find Ron before it was too late.  
  
"Get away from me, Malfoy," Ginny whispered through her tears. "Leave me alone."  
  
Malfoy sighed. "Did you see what happened or what?"  
  
"I'm not t - telling you anything," She spat, missing the worried tone in the Slytherin's voice.  
  
Malfoy's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Fucking hell, Weasley! Did they take Ron? I need to know."  
  
"Y - yes!" Ginny spoke up. "They took him. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Shit!" Malfoy spat angrily.  
  
He looked around the room, as if expecting to see any sort of clue that would indicate exactly where his father had taken Ron. Malfoy took one last look at the girl who was still sobbing in front of him and then turned on his heal, meaning to find Ron before it became too late. Just as he was about to leave, a group of teachers came in through the entrance, led by none other than Professor Dumbledore. Malfoy pulled his rich, black robes around him and stepped into a dark corner, which was located in the Entrance Hall, so that he would not be seen.  
  
"We have managed to lour them away for now," Dumbledore said. Malfoy noticed that he looked quite tired, which was unlike the wise wizard. The Death Eaters must be getting stronger.  
  
"Should we tell Mr. Potter that one of his friends has been taking?" Draco heard McGonagall ask.  
  
Malfoy didn't hear any more of the conversation as they passed him and went to check on the damages. He let his glaring eyes follow Professor Dumbledore and then turned to leave through the main entrance, however, someone else was blocking his path.  
  
"Damn Granger. Can't you see I'm trying to leave without being noticed," Malfoy said angrily, seeming quite annoyed with yet another delay. "So if you don't mind -"  
  
"I heard what McGonagall said." She said, looking quite pale.  
  
"Good for you, now -"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "If this has anything to do with you, Malfoy. I swear I -I'll make you pay."  
  
Malfoy couldn't believe what he was hearing. The little Mudblood was actually threatening him.  
  
"You think that I'm the one who had Weasley kidnapped?" Malfoy said, sounding as though he hadn't expected anything less from the bushy haired, know-it-all.  
  
"Well, yes -"  
  
"You're a smart witch, Granger," Malfoy spoke up. "I won't lie to you. My father has taken Ron and if you'd use your brains, you'd understand why."  
  
Hermione was silent for a while until she seemed to understand.  
  
"He knows, doesn't he?"  
  
Malfoy didn't answer.  
  
"But - how?"  
  
The blonde Slytherin shook his head, knowing that Hermione wouldn't want to know the truth. As much as he wanted revenge for what Harry Potter had done to his Weasel, he knew there were more important issues to deal with first. Malfoy placed his black hood on his head, hiding his face from view. He checked that he had his wand before walking passed Hermione at last.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy stopped, moving his head to the side slightly.  
  
"You will save him, won't you?" Hermione's voice cracked.  
  
A few seconds later, Malfoy answered in a determined voice. "Even if it means killing my own father."  
  
"You love him, don't you?"  
  
Malfoy turned to face Hermione, removing his hood slowly.  
  
"My father?" he asked, even though he knew that's not what she had meant.  
  
As he'd expected, Hermione shook her head. "Ron."  
  
Malfoy just starred at her for a moment. After a few minutes, his face took on its normal angered look. He threw his hood back over his head, not wanting the little Mudblood to know that her words had affected him.  
  
"I'm sure Snitch boy is waiting for you upstairs," He whispered, before moving away from her. "Why don't you go check that the Boy-Who-Lived hasn't become the Boy-Who-Finally-Got-The-Hint-And-Dropped-Dead, while you were gone. But try not to be too grateful if he's still alive. He won't be breathing much longer."  
  
And with that he left, his black figure disappearing into the darkness.  
  
*SLK*  
  
It's now - um, nearly 3:30am! Wow, time flies when your writing fan fiction. I was having a lot of difficulty with this chapter and as I seem to have some of my better ideas at night - plus I couldn't sleep, what with my sister snoring so loudly, (I'm sure she's about to wake the dead) I decided to get it over and done with. Please, please keep reviewing. You have no idea how much it helps a writers imagination to get positive feedback so thank you. I'll try to update again this week, but I have updated twice already over the weekend. Remember review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
  
Summery: Ron's POV. What happened while Draco Malfoy was paying Harry a visit?  
  
Ron's Evil Secret Chapter Nine  
  
By Stacey Leonie Kendall ~*~  
  
Darkness seemed to fill the air around the Great Hall very quickly. All at once, the bewitched sky above their heads clouded over, storm clouds of dark grey, filled with hours of rain that would surly start falling at any moment, making the grounds of Hogwarts wet and muddy. An eerie sensation swept around the Great Hall and many people stopped talking, as if sensing that something had changed. Even Dumbledore had broken off his conversation with Snape, instead preferring to stare at the door.  
  
A rather large lighting blot made several people jump moments later. "It's just a storm." Ron heard his sister say. She was sitting with Neville, Dean and Luna quite a way off from Ron. However, he still managed to catch the worried look on her pale face.  
  
"Are you really as safe as you think, Dumbledore," The voice cut through the air, cold and dangerous making Ron, and many of the other students shiver. "Did you really think I wouldn't be able to get to you?"  
  
And then he was there, his evil eye's scanning the room. The screaming started then. Ten or so students rushing to the teacher's table in order to get away from the most evil wizard in the world. Ron stayed where he was, unable to move. A thick layer of misty smoke hid the Dark Lord's feet from few. He was there, but then he wasn't. A shadow or a ghost, he was there in spirit only.  
  
Dumbledore sprang to his feet, pulling his wand from his long silvery robes. He cast a spell, which hit Voldemort, however, he laughed when the spell passed right through him and blasted the doors to the Entrance Hall open.  
  
"I'm afraid it shell not be that easy, Dumbledore." As the dark wizard spoke, several dark figures loomed behind him, waiting patiently outside the grounds. The Death Eaters were only just visible through the sheet of rain that was falling thick and fast.  
  
"You know that I have come for something," Voldemort said. "The question is; do you know what it is?" And then, just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone again.  
  
Ron turned to look through the open doors. The Death Eaters were getting closer, slowly moving towards the school in there long black robes and masks.  
  
"Dumbledore," McGonagall spoke standing up beside the head master. "They can't get inside the castle, can they?"  
  
"They will not professor." Then he turned toward the ten or so students left within the Great Hall. "Students, will stay here. Do not let anyone in and lock the doors behind us."  
  
And with that, every teacher sitting with Dumbledore at the teacher's table stood up and followed him out of the Great Hall and through to the grounds of the old school. The doors were locked firmly behind them by two seventh years.  
  
"What have they come for?" Ginny whispered. She had moved to sit next to her brother, leaving Neville, Dean and Luna hiding behind the teacher's table.  
  
Ron, unable to tear his blue eyes away from the entrance, said nothing. He knew what they had come for. They wanted Harry. Who else could it possibly be? Who else in the castle was of such importance to Voldemort and his gang of Death Eaters? Without warning, the two seventh years backed away from the door looking somewhat terrified.  
  
"Did you hear that?" One of them said.  
  
"W-hat was it?" The other said. "A scream? Are they losing?"  
  
Ron hadn't heard the scream, but he certainly heard the loud thump that followed it. Someone was knocking on the door leading to the Great Hall. The question was; who was knocking? Everybody certainly feared the worst, including his sister, who was holding onto his arm very tightly.  
  
Looking determined, one of the seventh years pulled his wand from his robes and began to inch forward slowly until his ear was pressed against the wooden door. After a moment of silence a smile appeared on the boys face.  
  
"It's McGonagall!" He smiled. "Open the door."  
  
True enough, McGonagall stepped through the doors, looking as though he had experienced quite a fright.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I would insist that you stay where you are told. Do not let me catch you outside in such dangerous circumstances again."  
  
Draco Malfoy looked unfazed by McGonagall's words. Instead he gazed around the Great Hall, as if looking for someone. As the door closed behind Professor McGonagall once again, Ron watched as Malfoy's eyes travelled over each student. None of which were in Slytherin.  
  
"Helping the Death Eaters were you, Malfoy?" One of the seventh year boys said. Malfoy didn't seem to be listening though.  
  
"Nah, he's scared of his own shadow," The other said. "Aren't you, Draco?"  
  
Without a word and with shocking speed, Malfoy pulled his wand from his robes and cursed the two boys in front of him. He sent the two boys flying, along with some plates, chairs and even a table ended up on its side. Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing. Malfoy had a short temper, but he had never seen him do that.  
  
"Ron," Ginny whispered in his ear. "He's looking at you."  
  
So he was. Ron hoped that Malfoy's sudden mood change didn't have anything to do with choices and certain relationships. He really wasn't in the mood and besides, Ginny was with him.  
  
As the blonde Slytherin came closer, Ron noticed that something looked different about him. Hi face, his cold eyes - they looked - evil. At that moment, Malfoy stopped in front of Ron, starring at him with hate and loathing in his eyes. The red head swallowed with some difficulty. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Ronald Weasley." Malfoy hissed. "I've been looking for you."  
  
TBC  
  
*SLK*  
  
Note: I'm very, very sorry about the wait, but I've just started University so I've been very busy. No flames, but you can tell me what could have been better and I'll see if I can change it. If you're confused, all will be explained in the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming. I'll try to update again on Monday. Ta! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Summery: Ron's POV. Ron will get his punishment, but what will pain him more. Cruel words or powerful spells?

Ron's Evil Secret

Chapter Ten

By

Stacey Leonie Kendall

A bolt of lightening lit up the room then, making every feature on Malfoy's face look drawn out and pale. It was a look that Ron had never seen before. Pure evil lay behind the boy's grey eyes. Shadows lay across his face too, making him look much older than he really was.

"Ron?" Ginny's voice was questioning and her face was screwed up in confusion as she looked at the young men in turn.

Ron knew that his younger sister had every right to be confused, because of course, she didn't know about the goings on and tension between her brothers small group of friends. He knew that she would not, however, question why Malfoy was looking at him with such hatred and bitterness, as Ginny expected nothing less from the supposed Death Eater. However, Ron himself did not understand why the eyes that had once looked at him with such passion and desire were now so deathly cold and piercing, as if secretly wishing him dead.

"I knew that the Weasley's were trouble,"

The Slytherin spoke for the first time in what seemed like hours although he sounded nothing like him self. His eyes glistened and his month curved itself into something that might have been a smile however, it did not bring any warmth or happiness with it. Malfoy then took a strained breath before continuing.

"- However, I didn't anticipate that you would course me quite as much hassle as this,"

Malfoy's voice seemed to change with each knew word. It sounded hard and uncared for, filled with fury and hatred. With one last breath that seemed to pain him greatly, Malfoy moved closer to his male lover.

"I'm going to make you pay, Ronald Weasley."

What happened next seemed to pass Ron by, as if he hadn't even registered it in his own mind until it was actually over. A female with red hair had jumped in front of him, protecting him from the bright green light that had emerged from Malfoy's wand. A powerful spell, which the blonde Slytherin had hissed through gritted teeth, hit the female hard and she was knocked backwards into the wall.

Shock began to fill Ron's own body as he turned to see Ginny lying on the cold floor.

"Malfoy –"Ron whispered, shaking slightly and kneeling beside his sister. "What - why?"

The red headed Gryffindor couldn't speak as he heard Malfoy laugh, pure evil filling the air around him. Ron heard the spell being hissed once more as the room took on a bright green glow and every person in the Great Hall, besides himself and Malfoy, hit the floor, unconscious. Still, Ron did not turn away from his sister.

"I've always wanted to kill a Weasley,"

The voice, which had grown deeper with every word, finally forced Ron to turn around. Confusion filled the boys face as Malfoy began to change in front of him. The short blonde hair that was always pulled back from his handsome face grew longer. His pale features changed, making him look like an older version of himself and he began to grow slightly, but still, he was not as tall as Ron.

Confusion was quickly replaced by pure terror as Ron released who was standing before him. However, he did not let his fear show for long. As he mentally kicked himself for thinking that Draco Malfoy would have anything to do with this, he stood up straight, towering over the evil man. Still, the man only continued to laugh at Ron, as if mocking his bravery.

"Fancy yourself a hero," the cold voice spoke. "Been hanging around with Potter too much, Weasley?"

"You tricked me with, with Polly Juice Potion," Ron spoke, determined not to answer any of the man's questions.

The man with long blonde hair sneered then, his eyes looking older and more evil than ever.

"I'm surprised you even know what it is," The man spoke harshly, before looking over his shoulder, as if checking that no one was going to burst in on them.

"Scared are you?" Ron whispered, his voice shaking slightly. The man turned to face him once more. "Scared their going to burst in and save us?"

Ron did not know why he was acting so brave. Perhaps he didn't care ... or perhaps he was wondering – why –

"Why? He asked quickly. "Why are you here?"

The man did not answer. Instead he fixed his stare upon the boy in front of him. "No one is coming to save you, Weasley. No one messes around with my family and gets away with it and certainly not a Muggle loving Weasley." He leaned towards Ron then, with a look on his face that certainly backed up his words.

"You make me sick."

Ron's face paled as he began to understand what the older man was saying.

"Yes," Lucius said with satisfaction drawing upon his face as realisation appeared on Ron's freckled one. "You know why I'm here don't you Ronald Weasley."

Ron grew white with shock. "B-but how? Did Malfoy -?"

"YOU are not fit to mention THAT NAME!!!" Lucius shouted, finally letting his anger show. Surprisingly though, Ron did not even flinch.

"Who –"He whispered, not directing his question to Lucius Malfoy, but to him self. "No one knew except for L-lavender and Hermione and – and –"

Ron slowly raised his head to face the Death Eaters disgusted gaze. "Potter." He spat.

"No," Ron whispered, hurt filling his voice. "N-not Harry – not after everything – all the things we've been through together. I nearly died –"

Ron could not stop the small tear that eventually rolled down his white, freckled cheek. He didn't even care that his pain seemed to please the Death Eater greatly. Instead he backed against the wall slowly, vaguely hearing Lucius explaining Harry Potter's actions with great cruelty.

"I think you'll find that jealously brings out the worst in people, Weasley. But don't worry the Dark Lord still hasn't finished with your little friend. He will get his punishment, and as for you ..."

The Death Eater laughed then, taking out his wand once more. Ron looked on, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything to protect himself as the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open with an almighty bag.

"You will get your punishment for messing around with my son."

"No!" Ron tried to sound as brave as he possibly could under the circumstances. "I'm not going to let you take me without a fight."

The red head reached inside his pocket and pulled out his wand.

"Impedimenta." Ron shouted.

Lucius Malfoy moved out of the way, looking almost bored. "My turn," he sneered.

From that moment, everything seemed to happen so quickly. All Ron could feel, as the green light passed over him, was complete and utter pain like nothing he had ever felt before. He could feel himself slip in and out of consciousness as he was lifted from the ground and carried outside into the freezing cold.

Voices rang in his mind as his body quickly became soaked from the falling rain. When the pain finally subsided for a moment, he opened his eyes just in time to see a dozen Death Eaters standing around him, hiding him from the many teachers, including Dumbledore, who were now running towards them.

"Your too late Dumbledore," Malfoy laughed evilly. "Your too late.

Ron stayed awake long enough to see the teachers slowly fade from view and then he gave into the pain that filled his body and fell unconscious.

TBC

**SLK**

I'm so so sorry that this chapter has taken so bloody long. I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be. Review plz and thank you to those who have.


End file.
